Where's the 10th time?
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Dino sat on the grass, He remembered the times when he celebrated Hibari's birthday. D18, written for Hibari's birthday.


Dino sat on the grass,

He remembered the times when he celebrated Hibari's birthday.

9 times...

-x-

The first time,

Was a havoc one.

Opening the door to the rooftop softly, he saw Hibari sleeping there.

Tripping over his whip, he fell down the box tumbling over to Hibari.

"Wha! The-"

Opps.

He woke Hibari up.

Hibari's glare was fixed on him.

"Ky-Kyoya! Ha-Happy birthday!"

"I'll bite you to death."

"Wh-Wha!"

-x-

The second time,

They fought.

He escaped the tonfa by mere inches, and he thought he was rather safe.

Fighting with only one hand wasn't an easy task.

What's his other hand doing?

Carrying the cake, of course.

"Kyoya, if I win you, let's cele-"

"No."

Throwing one of the tonfa to Dino,

He ran towards the 10th boss of the Cavallone.

Careful not to let the cake got crushed by the metallic weapon he dodged swiftly, and taking note of not letting the box slipping out of his hands.

"Just throw that thing away," Hibari snapped as he used his remaining tonfa to attack that poor boss.

"No way! I'm not going let it get crushed like last year!"

He dodged the upcoming attack,

But Hibari's kick was too fast for him to react,

He could only watch as the cake fell to the ground.

No doubt, the cake was finished.

"Kyoya! You cheated!"

Hibari turned and walked away,

"You didn't set the rules."

-x-

The third time,

Dino took care of Hibari.

Hibari felt the wet towel covering his forehead,

Moving his hand up to his forehead, he attempted to take it off.

"Kyoya, you're having a high fever! Don't move." Dino took Hibari's hand and put it to his side.

Hibari gave a weak glare,

"It's a pity, you're sick on your birthday." Dino sounded disappointed,

Hibari coughed and Dino stood up slowly.

"Sleep, Kyoya. I'll wake you up when it's time to take your medicine."

Dino said softly as he covered Hibari with the cotton blanket.

He noticed the Cloud Guardian slowly closed his eyes, and he bent down to whisper to his student.

"Happy birthday,"

-x-

The fourth time,

Hibari finally didn't reject Dino's birthday cake.

"Here, Kyoya!"

Dino pushed the cake to him cheerfully.

"It's my birthday isn't it?" Hibari looked at him,

Dino was behaving as if it was his birthday.

Smiling brightly,

"It's because for the first time, I get to celebrate birthday with you!"

Hibari sighed and Dino switched off the lights.

"On it, it's dar-"

The candle on the cake was lit, and Dino's face emerged from the darkness.

"Happy birthday, Kyoya."

Hibari always imagined the relationship of them was a battle.

And he was really lost in their battle.

-x-

The fifth time,

Dino wasn't there to celebrate with him.

Or to say...

Hibari rested his back on the bed.

He was, relieved that this year, no one was here to disturb him with a birthday cake.

No,

He was not relieved.

Deep inside of him actually hoped that Dino would be here.

But he was in Italy,

And for goodness sake,

He's not coming.

He opened the door that led him to the living room,

A birthday cake was found on the table.

What the. Heck?

He wasn't a person that will buy birthday cakes,

For himself.

Grumbling, he took the cake, and attempted to throw it away.

Someone pressed the doorbell, and he walked there.

He was irritated.

The door opened,

"Happy birthday, Kyoya!" Dino grinned.

He stood there, with the cake on his hand,

You may say that he was stunned.

Biting his bottom lip, he threw the cake on Dino's face.

Direct hit.

-x-

The sixth time,

Dino was injured.

The bandage that was found on Dino's ribcage made Hibari frowned.

Cavallone's 10th boss actually didn't take care of himself.

Dino noticed the clock struck 12, and he jumped up.

"Ky-Kyoya! It's your birthday!"

Hibari glared at him, he was still angry that he didn't value his own life.

"Ha-Happy birthday..." Dino mumbled.

"Take care of yourself first."

Hibari hit Dino's wound hardly.

"O-OW!"

-x-

The seventh time,

There's a lot to clean up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hibari asked in annoyance.

Dino was actually making a birthday cake for him.

"Ye-Yea! Just wait!"

Hibari stared at the mess that he made.

"Just drop the idea of celebrating it. It's useless to me." He sighed.

"No way! It's Kyoya's birthday!" Dino smiled as he mixed the eggs swiftly.

Hibari watched in disbelief as the bowl of egg got flipped over and spilled on the flour.

"Wh-Wha!" Dino quickly took the flour up, but the cart of eggs were sent flying down.

….

"So-Sorry Kyoya." Dino apologized as Hibari cleaned the mess.

Hibari just continued cleaning and,

Dino blinked.

Was it his eyes acting up weirdly,

Or Hibari really smiled?

-x-

The eighth time,

Dino cooked successfully.

Hibari rubbed his eyes, it's morning.

Turning to the other side of the bed,

Dino wasn't there.

He got down from the bed, and opened the door.

There was a wide spread on the table and a cake was there.

"Kyoya, you woke up! Happy birthday!" Dino grinned as he sat on the chair.

"... You made all these?"

Dino nodded eagerly, and Hibari walked into the kitchen.

No sign of mess.

Looking at the rubbish bin,

He sighed.

"You know," Hibari walked out with the plastic bag.

Dino turned, and choked on his food.

Hibari was taking the plastic bag,

Filled with takeaway boxes.

-x-

The ninth time,

Hibari was hospitalized.

Dino looked at Hibari,

He was severely injured.

Holding Hibari's hands gently,

He leaned his forehead on it.

"Wake up, Kyoya..."

He knew, there won't be a response.

Dino whispered to Hibari's ear softly,

"Happy birthday..."

-x-

Dino smiled at all those silly things he had done on Hibari's birthday.

Now it's the 10th time...

Hibari wasn't with him.

He was gone.

Touching the carved words on the gravestone,

Hibari Kyoya.

The flowers were rested in front of it, there was a birthday cake.

Resting his forehead on the carved words,

He pushed the cake forward.

No response.

No one is there to crush the cake or throw the cake at him.

There won't be any response.

Hibari was gone for good.

He could not get him back anymore.

A hit from Hibari will make his day...

A scolding is alright too,

He wanted to turn time back.

Closing his eyes,

Tears dripped onto the cake,

He mumbled, so gently.

"Happy birthday... Kyoya..."

-x-

Er..

I guess i made it angst.

So-Sorry. [or to say, tragedy.]

Hoped you all like it,

I love this birthday fanfic more than the 1896.. LOL :x

Reviews please? ^~^

[sorry for the ooc-ness and grammar mistakes.]

Happy birthday, my dearest Hibari! :D 3


End file.
